


Beyond His Tomb

by LindirsArchives



Series: Eurovision 2019 Shenanigans [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Cousins, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: [SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]Klemens and Matthias got off on the wrong foot
Series: Eurovision 2019 Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326845
Kudos: 11





	Beyond His Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposedly chapter 6 of my old DBH AU fanfic "Settle For Less" but a year passed and I have a feeling I won't be updating it anymore. I'm so sorry for those who anticipated for the next update but I just can't keep pushing myself for it. I sincerely apologize
> 
> Have this snippets

_"So why don't you stop trying so hard to be like him?"_

His voice rung inside of his head like a whisper. He honestly didn't have an answer to that statement, not at all. He could only stand frozen in place as Klemens turned his back and slammed the door to his room, presumably to weep

_"You're not him and you will never be him!"_

The raw emotion in his voice made his thirium pump beat faster and it was not out of simulated caution, it was out of **_guilt_**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

_"You're just a machine"_

Their earlier argument was something to say the least. He hadn't expected Klemens to burst out like that in front of him with tears flowing freely on his cheeks. It was all a mix of anger and despair, he knew.

But there's something odd that happened as well; His optical lenses began to turn watery and the rest of his biocomponents were reacting in strange ways, like the fingers in his upper movement system began to shake uncontrollably. After the shorter male left him to himself, the android slumped on the sofa and stared into the ceiling, reviewing whatever happened just before

What was that about?

Why is it making his biocomponents react so weirdly?

What is this thing he's experiencing?

Was it an equivalence to... Human emotion?

To guilt? To fear? To the feeling of being offended? Of being rejected?

Of being a disappointment?

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

Notifications after notifications regarding his software instability started to show up more and more by the second but Matthías decided to ignore it. They weren't such big deals. He could just go to static mode and let them sort themselves out

Or, he could confront him, tell him he was sorry and he wanted to start over and how it was all a misunderstanding. So after moments of judgement, he decided on the latter and went to approach the shorter male's room

"Klemens?" No answer. He tried to knock but even then, not a single sign of response was heard

"Klemens, I just want to apologize-" He slowly opened the door, expecting him to be there. But the sight before him only increased his stress level

He wasn't there

_He wasn't there_

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 50%**

**WHERE COULD HE BE?**

Once again, Matthías tried to ignore the notification and started scavenging the whole house for any signs of the man

"Klemens?" Still no answer

"KLEMENS!" Silence

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 67%**

**OBJECTIVE: FIND KLEMENS**

The android ran towards the door and left, in search of the man. There was no sign of the car so he guessed he had taken it with him

_How did I missed it? Have I been idling for too long?_

It was snowing outside, not really anything out of norm considering this was _Ice_ land after all and it was winter. He needed to find him

"Klemens?" He scanned around, trying almost desperately to find him, but to no avail. Then he began to run, scanning around so quickly

Where was he?

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 78%**

"KLEMENS! KLEM-" He stopped his tracks and his shouting as he spotted a familiar mop of dark blonde in the distance just standing there idling and his car parked neatly nearby

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 45%**

He immediately approached the man and began to learn where he was stood

_Suðurgata_

A cemetery. And amongst the tombstones, Klemens stood before one of them. Matthías decided to approach carefully towards the man. He stood beside him and the man didn't seem to bother at all, he didn't seem to care, no. He seemed to be grieving, his eyes puffy and red from crying. How long had he been standing here? And more importantly, whose tombstone was it that could make him react so badly?

He didn't really need to scan the tombstone, because the name engraved on it even made his thirium pump beat faster and his LED to shine a bright red

**MATTHÍAS TRYGGVI HARALDSSON**

It was... His name. Well, not exactly his name, but it was of his human predecessor. He knew for one the deceased man before them was a family member to Klemens and that he was special. What happened to him? What caused his death?

_His memory played back and he saw bright light before it all turned dark_

**WARNING: CORRUPTED MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 85%**

He stepped back away from the tombstone before him but not far enough. He stood behind Klemens who finally decided to sighed

"You know, I've always thought it was me who would leave this world early..." His voice was a bit harsh and his breathing was ragged. Matthías decided that it was only proper for him to listen, besides he didn't really know what to say

"He'd always wanted something big. Something huge for himself. He wanted to be the best performance artist in all of Iceland, he wanted to go big" He kept quiet as Klemens decided to pour his heart out

"He told me all about his ambition, his dreams, and how he said he wanted me by his side when that time comes. It was amazing what his head could come up with" More tears threatened to spill from his eyes and Matthías didn't know whether it was a cue for him to say something or just keep on staying silent. He chose the latter

"He was supposed to achieve big things, his dreams were supposed to come true. But then, it happened. Something that not even he expected, and it was honestly all my fault" Matthías raised an eyebrow, curious of what that meant. He didn't really need to question it as Klemens went on

"It was just a stupid bet. I didn't even know he was after blood until that day. He planned everything out. But I guess he didn't really plan this. Now he's serving up a life sentence, sent back to Brussels where he belonged. It's stupid to think people would hold vengeance for so long" The android wanted to question this. Who was this man? What was the bet? What caused his vengeance? But he decided not to press any further

"And then you came" Matthías stared in wonderment as he listened attentively to what he had to say

"The moment Einar brought you infront of my house... Believe me or not, I didn't feel hate. The moment I saw your face, I felt relief, happy, glad that I could finally get my act together and that my cousin isn't really gone, it was all my imagination. But... The blue ring on your head said otherwise" Matthías' gaze softened. So it wasn't because he was an android, it was because he gave him false hope. False hope that his cousin was still alive and that death scene was just a figment of his imagination. He really **wished** he could help Klemens

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

"You looked so much like him. You sound like him, you walk like him, you talk like him... But you're not him. And I hate that everyone could forget about Matti so fast that they decided it was better that they make an android copy of him and pretend he never even died, they thought they could just replaced him, just like that. But it's not the same, you're not the same" Matthías once again glanced towards the tombstone. He really didn't know what he would've expected. He's tried so hard to gain Klemens' trust, he even believed the reason he must've hated him would be because he was an android. It was more than that. Matthías knew he was not the original one, he was a machine made to be like the original one. He was never and will never be the original Matthías

"Klemens, I understand" The shorter man flinched and glanced behind him, his eyes showed signs of hopelessness, no longer the rage usually pointed at him, that itself made Matthías **sympathize**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

"What do you understand?"

"I understand your sadness, the reason why you're so hopeless. I understand" Klemens sighed and before he could have his back turned on the android, he was held on the shoulder and pulled closer towards rhe android

"I know I'm not him and I'll never be him. And I know this is coming from a machine, but you have to know that I knew" Klemens stayed silent, Matthías assumed it was because he wanted to listen

"The moment I saw you, I saw someone who's in a dark place, a very dark place. I was made and designed specifically for you. It only made sense that I want to try and help you out of there"

"Do you really want to? Or is that just your 'mission'?" Matthías couldn't really answer that. Did he really want to help? It was implanted in his system that it was his mission to help Klemens but as time went on, he developed something even stronger. Like he **wanted** to do this

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**wANT?**

"Yes. I _want_ to do this, not bound by any orders or commands"

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

He could feel Klemens' tense muscles finally relaxing. Matthías couldn't help but open his arms wide, inviting Klemens to a warm loving embrace. The shorter man, almost immediately, lunged on him and embraced him tightly as he let tears flowed. Something in this embrace made Matthías **felt warm**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

He cried his heart out, burying his face in his coat as well. Matthías instinctively took this as a chance to pat his back, rubbing circles on it and murmur soothing words

"It's alright, I'm right here" Matthías felt strange. His voice felt as if it wasn't even his own. It was someone else's, someone familiar. But nevermind that, not when Klemens was still crying in his hold

"I just... Want him back..." His cries turned to quiet murmurs accompanied by sobs

"I know" Once his cries finally subsided into small sobs, Matthías finally spoke

"Look, I know this is all just some talk coming from some cheap copy of him. But I know for one that he doesn't want to see you like this"

"How would you know?"

"I just know so"

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

"And I know that he wants you to do him a favour" Klemens finally rubbed his eyes, brushing away the tears

"What?"

"He wants you to move on. Live like how you would everyday"

"But I don't want to forget him!"

"He doesn't want you to forget him as well. You don't have to forget him, he just wants you to be happy, even without him" Klemens stayed silent, not being able to respond at all

"And I know he's not happy out there seeing you here so sad and miserable" His sobs finally subsided to small sniffles

"I can't help it... What am I supposed to do without him? He's my best friend, my _brother,_ I can't do it without him!" Matthías sighed not out of tiredness, but out of **sympathy**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

"Yes you can. You have good friends all around you willing to help you through it all, if you haven't noticed even Einar went through the troubles of getting me to help you" Again, silence from Klemens. He guessed he's trying to process whatever he had just said, so Matthías continued

"And if they're not enough. I know it won't be the same, it will never be the same, but I _want_ to help you, I really do. I might not be a perfect copy of him, I might not be him at all, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try hard to help you. He meant a lot to you and vice versa, so I want to be there by your side, as a friend, as a brother" Klemens flinched slightly under his hold but relaxed as soon as possible. Had he said anything wrong? Was that going too far? He expected Klemens to hate him even more but what he didn't expect was for Klemens to start _laughing_

"You really are a cheesy emotional dork, just like how he was" Matthías couldn't help but feel as his face started to heat up in **embarrassment**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

"H-hey, come on! I'm being serious!" His laughter then turned into soft chuckles

"Fine. Fine. I guess... It won't hurt to give it a chance" Matthías then smiled widely

"I won't let you down"

"You better not. I guess we got off on the wrong foot the first day so" Klemens broke their embrace which kind of disappoint Matthías. His expression changed as soon as Klemens stuck his hand out

"What do you say, Matti? Start over?" He couldn't believe it. There Klemens stood, with his hands stuck out as a sign of truce, calling him _Matti_. He couldn't help but feel as his optical lenses began to go wet

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

"I'd love that a lot" He took Klemens' hand and pulled him to another tight embrace

"Welcome home, Matti" And for the first time since his activation day, he spilled artificial tears

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
